


Big Spender

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Steve being the best boyfriend ever, Steve is quite the sweet talker, They would be so cute together it hurts, and he's smoother than he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rarely asked for favours, especially from Tony.</p><p>“That time you asked for a new sound system in Darcy’s car, or to revamp her ipod, or to get housekeeping to place extra pillows on her bed while you’re away because ‘it’s too big for just her’.”</p><p>Except if it was for Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spender

“No, Steve.” Tony shook his head, briskly walking through the halls of the tower.  
Steve followed behind, puppy-dog eyes firmly in place “Please, Tony. When have I ever asked for a favour from you?”  
“That time you asked for a new sound system in Darcy’s car, or to revamp her ipod, or to get housekeeping to place extra pillows on her bed while you’re away because ‘it’s too big for just her’.” Tony snarked and turned into his lab. 

“Those were tiny, little favours.” The blonde admitted “All I’m asking is that you help me by having a Stark plane pick up something for me from Italy.”  
“Why don’t you just go yourself?” Tony frowned, though he was already getting his pad out to get the plane ready.  
“I’m making Darcy dinner tonight. I can’t just go to Italy.” He replied, as if it was obvious which to him it was. 

“Just tell her that you’re picking up her present. She won’t mind.” The billionaire shrugged  
“I can’t, it’s a surprise.” Steve shook his head “Just do this for me, please?” 

Tony set down his pad for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest “What is it with you? Honestly, she’s got you wrapped around her finger, hasn’t she?”  
Steve frowned “I wouldn’t put it like that..”  
“But you’d do anything for her, right?” He smirked.  
“Of course. Anything in the world.” Steve replied firmly.  
“That’s sweet, Cap.” 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same for Pepper?”  
Tony thought for a moment, before rolling his eyes “You got me there. I’ll send the plane.” 

***

Steve had never really thought too much about how he treated Darcy, but many of his team mates pointed out that he spoiled her rotten.  
Everytime he went on a mission, he’d try to buy her a present. Most of the time it was bracelets, or other pieces of jewelry. Sometimes he would venture out of his comfort zone and bought her back some nice underwear, she was always extremely grateful for that. 

“Nat?” Steve asked one morning as he jogged beside her. She could probably keep up with him if he ran at full speed, but he slowed down anyway to be polite. “Do you think I spoil Darcy?”  
“Absolutely.” She responded immediately. 

The super soldier staggered a little, taken aback by her sudden answer “What makes you say that?”  
“Steve, you’ve been spoiling her since the day you met her, remember?” She smirked.  
**

_”Honestly, who do I have to kill for some hot chocolate around here?” Darcy groaned as she entered the lab._  
 _Tony was sitting with Steve, going over the designs of some of Steve’s gadgets.  
“No hot chocolate, Lewis. We’re adults here, adults drink coffee.” Tony quipped and returned his eyes to the blueprints. _

_Steve, however, couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her skin-tight jeans did nothing to hide the lush curve of her hips. Her hair looked so soft. All of her looked soft and it embarrassed him how much he wanted to touch her and run his hands over the deep sweep of her waist. She was the very definition of gorgeous._

_“Might want to put your tongue back in your mouth, Cap.” Tony said as he patted him on the back._  
 _Steve’s jaw snapped shut before he even realised that it had been hanging open. He flushed deeply.  
“Leave him be, Tin Man.” Darcy smiled and made her way over “I haven’t made a guy blush like that since high school.” _

_“Well, that can’t be true. Girls like you used to make guys trip and fall in my days.” The words left his mouth before he even realised, but he was glad they did because they drew a wide grin from Darcy._  
“Sadly, times have changed.” She held out her hand for him to shake.  
“Yeah, photoshop was invented.” Tony smirked. 

_Darcy shot him a playful glare, but returned her attention to Steve when he shook her hand._  
 _“I’m Darcy.”  
“Steve.” His voice was low, rougher than usual and it made Darcy shiver visibly. _

_“Darce, can you do me a favour and stop defiling a national treasure with your eyes. We have work to do.” Tony huffed.  
“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She winked “I’ll see you guys later.” _

_And then she was gone and Steve was left staring at the space where she had once been._  
“That was surprisingly smooth, Steve.” Tony chuckled “But you should probably go take a cold shower.”  
“Bite me, Stark.” He muttered, but there was no real snap to it. And he did indeed go for a cold shower. 

_Later on, Darcy returned to her desk to a mug of hot chocolate and a note that read;_

_‘You don’t have to kill anybody, but dinner would be nice. -Steve’_  
**

“I bought her a hot chocolate.” Steve rolled his eyes “That’s hardly spoiling her.”  
“What you bought her isn’t the point.” Natasha explained “The point is that you have been giving her things since the start. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“I just want to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.” He shrugged.  
“You want to make up for being away all the time.” She replied. 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks “You’re right.” He was away a lot on missions, leaving Darcy home alone far too often than she should be. She deserved 24 hour affection, and Steve couldn’t give her that but he made up for it by waiting on her hand and foot “Is that wrong of me?” 

“No it’s not.” Natasha sighed “You’re just doing the best with what you’ve got. She’s lucky to have you.” 

Steve was about to reply when his phone rang in his pocket. Natasha busied herself with stretching as he answered it. 

“Hello?”  
“Hey, Baby. Where are you?” Darcy’s sleep soaked voice sounded over the phone.  
“I just went for a run with Nat.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips “I was gonna be back by the time you woke up.”  
“Got cold without you.” She replied and Steve knew she was pouting about it “When are you coming back?” 

Steve looked around for a moment, mentally mapping out the quickest route home “I can be back in about 5 minutes. More if I stop and get you some breakfast.”  
“You don’t have to do that, I can make my own breakfast.” Darcy let out a small hum as she stretched out, her muscles tight from spending the night wrapped around Steve.  
“I want to. I can get something from that bakery you like.” He grinned and said a quick goodbye to Natasha before making his way to the bakery. 

“You’re too good to me.” Darcy grinned and rolled over in the bed.  
“Nothings too good for you, beautiful. I’ll see you in 7.” 

 

By the time that Steve returned, Darcy was just stepping out of the shower. She had possibly the tiniest white towel on the planet wrapped around her middle, giving him an eyeful of the milky white skin of her thigh. A glow of happiness started within him as he knew he was at liberty to touch her whenever he wanted, and he did as much. 

Steve set down the coffee and pastries and walked over, smoothing a large hand over her thigh as soon as he was close enough.  
“Hey handsome.” Darcy grinned up at him “How about we get back into bed and don’t leave until Coulson drags you away himself.”  
Steve used his free hand to push a lock of wet hair from her face “You have to eat first. And I want to draw you.”  
“Steve, I think you’ve drawn me enough.” She laughed softly. 

Darcy was right, of course. Steve had a about 3 sketchbooks full of drawings, paintings and quick doodles of Darcy. The more detailed ones were of times when he could catch her not movie too much, like she she was sleeping or watching TV. A lot of them were drawn from memory. 

Steve particularly liked to draw the faces that she would make upon climax, but he was usually far too occupied to get out a pen and paper at that moment. There were also close-ups of his favourite parts of her body; Her eyes, her lips and, of course, her waist. 

“I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful.” Steve murmured.  
“That’s why camera phones were invented, Honey.” Darcy pressed a hand to his chest.  
“Well my phone is filled with pictures of you too.” He teased “I almost got in trouble for some of those, you know.”

Darcy laughed at that “I’ll eat, but as soon as I’m done you better be ready.”  
“I’m always ready for you.” Steve grinned and sat down on the couch. 

**  
 _“Say, Darce, why is your apartment freezing cold?” Steve asked as he stepped into her place to pick her up for a date about 5 months into their relationship.  
“The boiler broke. It’s been like this for the past week.” Darcy sighed as she grabbed her handbag “I’ve had to shower at the gym across the street and wear like 5 layers to bed.” _

_“Why didn’t you just stay with me?” He asked, leaning against the wall. He glanced across the apartment. It was tiny, cold, not good enough for his girl._  
 _“I didn’t want to impose, you know?” She shrugged “You already do too much for me.”  
“Hey.” Steve frowned, striding over to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to his chest “No such thing as too much for you, Babydoll. You can stay at my place if you need to. But you can’t stay here.” _

_“What did I ever do to deserve a guy as perfect as you?” Darcy smiled and rested her hands on his shoulder.  
“Well I had to crash a plane into the ocean to deserve you. But I think it was that time you helped Thor save the world that got me.” Steve grinned and dipped his head to kiss her. _

_That night, Darcy stayed over at Steve’s warm, welcoming apartment in Stark Tower._

_“Your bathtub is ridiculously huge.” She said as she came out of the bathroom._  
 _“Yeah, I think Tony had some ulterior motives when he put those there.” Steve chuckled._  
“Wanna try it out?” Darcy smiled cheekily and held out her hands to him “Together?”  
“I’d love to.” He grinned and followed her back towards the bathroom. 

_The next day, Darcy went to to work bright and early, but when she returned to her apartment in the evening, all her things were missing. She took out her phone and called her boyfriend._

_“Steve.” She said, more than a little bit frantic “You need to call the SWAT team, I’ve been robbed!”  
Steve’s low laugh filled her ears “No, you haven’t. All your stuff is at my place.” He explained “I called your landlord sorted it out. I found you a new apartment. Just need you to sign the lease.” _

_“Steve!” Darcy admonished “I can’t afford a new apartment, that’s why I lived in this shithole.”_  
 _“I’m paying, don’t worry.” He assured her._  
“Steve. You can’t do that.”  
“Why not? I have 70 years of army pension to spend. what better way to spend it than on my best girl?” 

_“What if we were to...move in together?” She suggested, a little sheepishly. Lucky for her, she didn’t have to say it to his face and deal with the embarrassment of rejection.  
Steve let out a breath of relief “I was just about to ask you the same thing. I’d love that.” _

_“Great. Now you’re not wasting your money on me.” She smiled to herself._  
 _“Darling, if it’s for you it could never be a waste.”_  
**

Steve waited as Darcy ate her breakfast, still in just the towel. Despite what she said earlier, he still decided to do a quick sketch of her  
“Don’t you want to get dressed, Darce?” He asked.  
“Why bother? The clothes won’t stay on for long anyways.” She smirked over her drink.

“Careful, Darlin’. You can give an old guy like me a heart attack with lines like that.” Steve joked and carefully sketched the curve of her lips.  
“Steve, if I’m going to give you a heart attack, it won’t be with my lines.” Darcy winked before finishing off her pastry. 

As soon as she set down the cup of coffee, Steve took three large steps towards her and lifted her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around him and grinned.

“You know, I don’t think your super strength was designed for carrying girls to bed.” She teased.  
“May not be, but it sure is helpful.” He smiled “Unless you have any complaints?”  
“None at all, Cap.” Darcy laughed before kissing him deeply.  
Steve held her up with one hand under her ass, using the other to guide him through the apartment to the bedroom. He tossed her down onto the bed and watched as the towel unraveled and fell off her. 

“Perfect.” He murmured. Steve then took his sweet time kissing over every inch of her body and massaging her skin with his large hands as he whispered sweet nothing against her.  
“You are so gorgeous, Doll.” He said into the crook of her neck “I wish I could quit being Captain America and spend all my time with you.” 

“You’d get sick of my pretty quick, baby.” She laughed gently as her fingers combed through his hair.  
“Never.” Steve growled softly “If it wasn’t dangerous, I’d show you to the world. Let everybody know how lucky I am.” 

She replied with a moan as he slipped a finger into her heat and began curling it upwards.  
“Everybody says you’ve got me wrapped around your finger. And they are so right.” He told her, nipping at the soft flesh of her shoulder while using his free hand to hold her hips down. 

He fucks her slow, dragging long moans from her and gifting her with two long orgasms before allowing himself one of his own. 

“So everybody thinks I’m taking advantage of you, huh?” Darcy said as they lay, sweaty and in a tangle of bedsheets and each other.  
“Not quite.” He chuckled, combing his fingers through her hair “They think I spoil you.” 

“Really? I thought only Jane thought that.” She laughed a little.  
“Apparently everyone thinks that.” Steve shrugged “I don’t care.”  
Darcy sat up, leaning her forearms on his chest to support herself “Shouldn’t you care? Even I think you’re too sweet to me.” 

“Darce, I grew up with nothing. I never had money, The Great Depression was literally my teenage years.” he smiled, a hint of sadness behind it “And now I have all this money, but I don’t know what to do with it. And I want to give you everything. So just let me spend money on you, okay?” Steve cupped her cheek “You’re the only thing I care about, I just want to treat you right.” 

“I love you so much.” Darcy smiled before kissing him softly “And who am I to tell you what to do with your money?” She laughed.

 

While Darcy was taking a midday nap after round 3 of lazy lovemaking, Tony called.  
“Your delivery arrived, Cap.” He informed him “I’ll send it up so you can give it to your girl and reap the rewards.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, he could practically hear the smirk in Tony’s voice as he exited the bedroom and shut the door behind him. “I don’t give her things for the sex, Tony. I get plenty of that on my own thank you very much.” He said, almost proudly “Besides, I’m not giving it to her just yet.” 

“Say, Steve. This is a pretty small box for jewelry.” Tony observed.  
“I know.” Steve nodded.  
“I don’t suppose it would be a...ring of sorts.”  
“Yes, Tony. It’s a ring.” He smiled.  
“Is it _the_ ring?” Tony asked. 

Steve glanced at the bedroom door, knowing everything he ever wanted and will ever need was right behind it.  
“It is _the_ ring." 

Unbeknownst to the Captain, Darcy had woken up when he left the room, and proceeded to have her ear pressed to the door as he spoke (Yes, she was being nosey, but it’s her boyfriend and he’s never left the room to answer a phone call so she’s more than a little suspicious), wondering if she had heard him correctly.

 _The_ ring?

She let out a small squeal of excitement, only to leap back into bed when she heard him returning.


End file.
